Mobile devices have become an integral part of the computing landscape. As mobile devices become more capable they have shifted to perform tasks that have traditionally been performed by non-mobile computers. In one example, mobile devices may have the ability to stream media or otherwise consume large amounts of data at relatively high data transfer speeds. The ability to consume large amounts of data at relatively high data transfer speeds may cause strain on components of a network, for example by creating a high load on an access point within a wireless network. In some instances, two mobile devices may be connected through a Tunneled Direct Link Setup (TDLS) connection, thereby reducing the load on an access point and optimizing performance. As a result of intensive communication and hardware usage, consuming large amounts of data may strain components of a mobile device itself, such as a battery of a mobile device and reduce the amount of time a mobile device may be used. Accordingly, systems and methods of reducing power consumption may be desired.